


Lady Luck

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cliche, Coffee Shops, Exes, Huang Ren Jun & Na Jaemin Are Best Friends, Jisung is Jaemin's favorite person, Kinda, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Na Jaemin Are Best Friends, M/M, Mentioned Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Mild Sexual Content, Na Jaemin is a Brat, Past Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Soft Lee Jeno, Soft Na Jaemin, also kinda - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I won't drink coffee for the rest of my life," Jaemin announces to his friends."What will you do with all that money?" Jisung asks."World domination."Jaemin jokes, but the real thing is he found out in the worst possible way that his highschool ex is the new barista of the campus coffee shop.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 107
Collections: NOMIN FIC FEST





	Lady Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 18

Lady Luck sure has her fate destined for Jaemin in the cruelest ways because what are the odds for this one?

Jaemin had had a lot of coincidences in his life, yet none of them topped the latest one which might bring a whole deal of misfortune in his life. The only thing he was grateful for was that none of his friends knew about this coincidence. And Jaemin was not dumb enough to blabber his mouth.

Jaemin felt warmth on the left side of his face for the past ten minutes, so he cautiously glanced sideways to meet eyes with his favourite person. 

"Hyung, are you  _ sure  _ you don't want to stop by?" 

Jisung's tone was heavy with concern and it would have melted away all of Jaemin's problems had he not heard the bell of the cafe ringing. He shook his head firmly and pulled away a worried Jisung with him.

Jisung didn't question his actions later, probably noticing how uncomfortable it makes the older.

During lunch, with Donghyuck and Renjun bickering over something like the usual and Jisung eating his food quietly while stealing glances now and then to Jaemin, Jaemin decided to tell them.

"I won't drink coffee for the rest of my life," Jaemin announced to his friends. 

Donghyuck, who was messing around with Renjun, gaped at Jaemin while Renjun on the other hand dropped his food which unfortunately fell to the floor. He hissed when it did. Jisung blinked twice.

"What will you do with all that money?" Jisung asked, of course his concern is the money.

"World domination." Jaemin jokes, a half grin plastered on his face.

His two same aged friends exchanged looks with each other before looking at Jaemin then laughing out loud. Jaemin huffed, throwing them a stinky eye. Renjun wiped a fake tear and pointed at Jaemin rather accusingly.

"You? Na Jaemin? Coffee lover? The one who declared coffee as the love of their life?"

"I'm not joking!" Jaemin protested yet it erupted another laughter from the two and Jisung joined in, finding the situation quite funny. "You guys are so damn annoying. I hope you choke on your food and have stomach aches later in class."

Their laughter died down after a while with a sulking Jaemin. 

"No, but seriously, why?" Donghyuck asked, turning serious out of a sudden. 

Jaemin went silent for a few seconds before shaking his head, "Nothing,"

"You hesitated," Renjun pointed out, looking smug.

"It's nothing!" Jaemin answered in a high-pitched voice then cleared his throat after.

"Oh, so there is something, huh?" Donghyuck peered, eyes gleaming dangerously. "What's with the coffee shop?"

Jaemin rolled his eyes as he stuffed his mouth with his melon bread. "Nothing, I told you."

"Hey," Renjun nudged his shoulder, a soft smile on his face. "We're friends, aren't we? You can tell us."

"It's really...nothing." Jaemin gritted his teeth as he replied. "I was probably wrong anyway."

"About what?" Jisung butted in, resting his chin on his palm. 

Jaemin sighed dramatically and clicked his tongue. "I think I saw...someone at the coffee shop."

"Well, it would be weirder not to?" Donghyuck spoke, eyebrows raised in confusion.

"Not just someone but," Jaemin closed his eyes. "My ex."

The whole table gasped out loud, surprising the students near them and passerbys. Their jaws hung wide open and Donghyuck was the first to snap back.

"Ex boyfriend as in  _ the  _ ex boyfriend you–"

"Oh wow, look at the time. I have a class after this. Bye, guys." Jaemin said hurriedly while smiling half heartedly and waving them goodbye. 

"Hey! Your classes ended an hour ago!" 

**  
  
**

❦

**  
  
**

Look, Jaemin is never a liar but he had to go back on his words. Come on, it's coffee. How can he say goodbye to his beloved coffee?

Before going to his campus cafe, Jaemin thought deep and thoroughly. He came up with all sorts of assumptions and possibilities which could happen if he goes. 

He was determined it wouldn't be that bad to see his ex again but it would probably be much better not to. 

Jaemin spent half an hour contemplating back and forth with his choices and he came to a conclusion that he was only going to be buying his daily coffee. 

He should have definitely thought of a better way to approach the cafe because wearing a mask on top of his bucket hat and sunglasses was already eye-catching enough but Jaemin was desperate. 

He needed his coffee. Badly.

Maybe Lady Luck was on his side that day because Jaemin did a quick scan and sighed in relief. He didn't see his ex, so the coast was clear.

Jaemin felt more confident then that he knew his ex wasn't around. He hadn't really thought of what to do if they do see each other again. It's not like they broke up on bad terms but to meet and talk like they used to in high school? When they were so in love and head over heels for each other?

That's something only Na Jaemin in his dreams can achieve.

**  
  
**

❦

**  
  
**

The three of his friends never brought up the subject of Jaemin's ex boyfriend and they also don't ask him anymore if he wants to go to the campus cafe. They assumed Jaemin had seen  _ him  _ there. 

None of them knew how his ex boyfriend looked like, considering they all went to separate high schools. So, trying to search for Jaemin's ex boyfriend was quite a tough job although they can just ask around. However, if they do, Jaemin would find out about it sooner or later.

_ He works every Monday, Tuesday, Thursday 3pm to 9pm and the whole weekend.  _

_ Mon, Tue, Thurs, 3 to 9. _

_ All I need to do is avoid those days and I can have all my coffee. _

This was the information he gained after stalking the campus cafe for nearly two weeks to see his ex's working schedule to make sure it was accurate.

No way in Hell was Jaemin going to make a mistake and accidentally meet his ex.

And if Jaemin stole glances and stared at his ex more than he should have, nobody would know a thing.

**  
  
**

❦

Lady Luck seems to hate Jaemin this particular day.

It was a bad day for Jaemin. He woke up late for his 8am class, missed the bus so he had to speed walk to university and when he arrived in class late, he forgot his pens. He got separated from his usual seatmates which made him stuck with the worst group of people in class–the one who never showers, a disgusting couple trying to not make out in the middle of class and one who kept on asking to borrow his notes.

Jaemin only had a total of two classes that day,  _ bless him  _ but his second class was worse. He swore he grabbed his assignment in the chaos that was this morning yet when he emptied his backpack, the said assignment is nowhere to be found. He was thankful all he got was a light scolding from his lecturer and a reminder to send his' later.

After two of his dreadful classes, Jaemin felt the need to be rewarded for going through two hours of that lecture while fighting his sleepiness. He really _ needs _ his coffee. Dragging his half awake state to the campus coffee shop, Jaemin stepped inside sluggishly.

Jaemin rubbed his eyes sleepily as he waited in line. When the person before him leaves, Jaemin stumbled forward and held onto the counter, head facing down to cover his yawn.

"What can I get you?"

Without opening his eyes and a hand clamped over his mouth, Jaemin muffled his order.

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry, I want an Iced Americano, venti, four extra shots no water, please." Jaemin uttered like a mantra. 

He heard a low chuckle coming from the person behind the counter which prompted him to flutter his eyes open. 

"Alright,  _ Nana.  _ Do you want to pay now?" 

In his drowsy state, Jaemin didn't even realize how the barista had called him his nickname instead of his name and he barely registered  _ how  _ they would even know his nickname—especially since only close friends knew about it.

"Now, please." Jaemin replied, reaching into his jeans pocket for his wallet.  _ Not in this one? Weird.  _ He searched the other pocket yet no wallet.  _ Huh?  _ He slapped both hands on his back pockets in shock.  _ Shit shit shit fuuuuuuu– _

"Forgot your wallet?" The barista's voice startled him and Jaemin instantly lifted his face with the most convincing puppy eyes that faltered instantly when he saw  _ very _ familiar dark brown eyes.

The same pair of eyes he fell in love with in high school.

_ I'm doomed. _

"J-Jeno?" Jaemin called out nervously, his lips grimacing awkwardly. "Um, I–"

Jeno raised an eyebrow at him, biting down a smile as he punched in some buttons. "I'll pay for it. You seem like you had a rough day there."

"Yeah, actually, one of the worst." Jaemin answered, raking his hair frustratedly. "Not my best one, so I kinda need that coffee."

"No worries, go and sit down." Jeno smiled at him and  _ oh my–That's his famous eye smile AKA the lady killer smile AKA the smile I fell in love with. Oh no. _

Jaemin absentmindedly nodded as he headed to an empty spot. He immediately plopped down into the seat and stared blankly into nothing until his eyes went droopy. His head bobbed from side to side and he propped his arms on the table, resting his face in between them.

_ This is bad. I saw Jeno. Jeno saw me. We saw each other. This can't be good?  _

"Iced Americano for Nana!" 

Jaemin jumped in his seat, startled out of his sleep and he tried to stand up. As clumsy as Jaemin could be plus his worse condition today, he didn't realize his untied shoelaces and the next thing he knew, he fell down to the floor with a loud thud and a (not so) small shriek. 

The hectic coffee shop quietened for a full second and Jaemin's face caught in fire, flushing red to the tip of his ears. He sat down embarrassedly and pointedly avoiding any eyes on him. Tears sprung to his eyes, not from the embarrassment of falling down (a little bit, honestly) but mostly because how worst this day was to him already  _ and  _ it hasn't even ended yet.

Jaemin is slightly alarmed by the warm hand on his back and a calming scent enters his sense of smell. He could recognize its distinctive scent anywhere. Spending most of his high school years with  _ him  _ made the scent almost permanent in his mind.

It reminded him too much of his favourite thing too.  _ Caffeine. _

"You okay?"  _ Oh, his voice is still soft. Why does he have to be so goddamn nice? Jaemin, don't cry now, idiot. _ Jaemin closed his eyes, preventing tears from escaping. 

"Y-yeah," Jaemin squeaked and he let himself be lifted up by Jeno's strong hands. He could only hope everybody's attention was no longer on him. "Sorry,"

Jeno narrowed his eyebrows. "Why are you sorry?" and if Jaemin wasn't too ashamed, he would've caught the slight tilt of anger in his tone. Jaemin frowned.

"I'll get you your coffee, it calms you down, right?" Jaemin sniffled yet gave him a small nod. Jeno almost cooed out loud if he didn't remember where they were right then. 

Jaemin slouched in his seat and buried his head in between his arms again, too embarrassed to show his face to anyone in the cafe. Jeno came back a minute later and placed the drink on the table. 

Voice muffled by his arms, Jaemin peeked a bit to thank Jeno. "Thank you and sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Jaemin didn't answer as he curled into himself further. He hears a defeated sigh. "I'm going to go back—Wait, Jaemin?"

"What?" 

"You scraped your knee and elbow," 

And only then, Jaemin understood why it stung more. "Oh, well. Something to add to today's worst thing to happen."

"Sit there, I'll take my break early and we'll treat that." Jeno said and before Jaemin could protest, the boy was gone. 

Jaemin was usually a confident person yet when it comes to his ex boyfriend in the embodiment of  _ the _ perfect boy Lee Jeno, he was a whole mess. How they got together in the first place was a wonder too.

Jeno had taken off his apron and Jaemin almost forgot how breathtaking he looked like in a simple white t-shirt and black pants. His mouth watered, so he gulped down all his saliva as he looked elsewhere. Jeno put down the small first aid kit on the table and pulled a chair to sit close to Jaemin.

Out of reflex, Jaemin inched backwards. "A-aren't you too close?"

Jeno cocked an eyebrow rather offended. "We've been closer than this, Jaemin. Don't make a big deal out of it."

_ Don't make a big deal out of it, don't, don't. _

"Y-yes, that was before." Jaemin stuttered, all his barriers came tumbling down the moment Jeno stared right into his eyes.

People always told Jaemin his gaze was intense and at times, burdensome. Yet here Jaemin was feeling intimidated by Jeno's much more intense gaze. 

"Tell me if it hurts," Jaemin responded with a meek nod, feeling as if his voice would betray him again. Jeno started working on cleaning up his wounds efficiently. Everything was quiet for them until Jeno had pasted the last bandaid on Jaemin's knee through his ripped jeans.

"Jeno?"

"Uh-huh,"

"What are you doing here?"

Jeno kept all the stuff back into the aid kit and heaved a low sigh. "What do you think?"

"I thought–" Jaemin's breath hitched. "It doesn't matter, does it?"

"What do you wanna know, Jaemin?" Jeno asked, smiling softly at him like nothing ever happened between them. 

Like they weren't ex boyfriends. 

Like they didn't  _ break _ each other's hearts the last time they saw each other. 

Like they  _ still _ love each other.

"I don't know, what are you willing to tell?" Jaemin mumbled. "You aren't supposed to be here, Jeno. You don't deserve to be somewhere like here. You got accepted to S Uni, for heck's sake."

Jeno reached out to hold onto Jaemin's pinky finger. "Can we not talk about this now?"

Jaemin's blood boiled in rage. He doesn't know why he's angry all of a sudden. They resolved their break up a long time ago. They broke up on good terms. No fights. No looking back. There were regrets, though.

"Then, don't. Let's not, at all." 

"Jaemin, I didn–"

"Can you leave me, Jeno-ssi? I want to be alone." 

"Wait, Jaemin, can we me–"

" _ Please," _ Jaemin mumbled, almost breathless. Jeno noticed his discomfort, sighed and like the gentleman he was, left to go back to work.

"Thank you and please come again."

**  
  
**

❦

**  
  
**

"Is he okay?"

"Dunno, he's been like that since he got back from getting coffee." Renjun said, glancing at the absentminded boy once in a while.

Donghyuck raised his eyebrows. "Coffee? Did you go to the campus cafe, Jaemin?"

Jaemin gave him a side eye and a solemn nod. "Lady Luck didn't bless me today."

"Man, that sucks." Donghyuck winced "You came in late today too, didn't you?"

Jaemin sighed as he rested the side of his face on his pile of books. "Just my luck,"

"Do you wanna go back home?" Renjun caressed Jaemin's head. "You seem really tired."

"No," Jaemin answered. "Don't wanna be alone. I'm gonna do something stupid."

"You've always done the stupidest stuff, Jaemin." Donghyuck pointed out. "Say what, we'll go get ice cream then we go back and put on your favourite movie? Would you like that?"

Jaemin was silent for the first few seconds then lifted his head, chin perched on his books. "Is there a party tonight?"

"Party?" The two ask in sync, surprise evident on their faces 

"Are you the Na Jaemin I know?"

"Did something happen?" Renjun asked, always the more attentive one.

Jaemin avoided their eyes and straightened his back. "Nothing, I just feel tired."

"If you're tired, then why do you want to go party?" Donghyuck clicked his tongue. "You should rest and sleep it off, dummy."

"I hate that he's right but he's right." Renjun frowned slightly. "Are you sure?"

"You guys are getting too worried, I'm really fine. I just wanna party. So," Jaemin grinned sheepishly. "Any party tonight?"

Renjun chuckled, leaning back on his chair. "I guess Lady Luck is on your side again, Jaem. Apparently, Hendery's having a party today."

"Hendery?" Jaemin scrunched his face.

"He shares Psych class with me," Renjun replied. "He's a cool guy,"

"So?" Donghyuck nudged Jaemin. "You on?"

"Let's party 'til we're drunk out of our minds."

**  
  
**

❦

At this point, Lady Luck has a deep grudge against Jaemin.

_ Gosh, I was the one who wanted to party yet those two. _

Jaemin shook his head in disbelief as he stared at his two best friends from a distance. He rested his hips against the kitchen counter. It was the only place in the whole house with the least people. 

Jaemin was never really a fan of partying but he hoped this party could get his head away from thinking of a certain ex boyfriend with a pretty eye smile. 

While Jaemin was busy staring blankly at the crowd in the living room and trying to drown his thoughts with the help of the loud upbeat EDM, a disgusting couple had compromised the space next to him to eat each other's faces off.

Any other day, Jaemin would gladly tell them to fuck off but today, Jaemin just felt like doing nothing. So, he slowly left his spot to the living room where everyone is jumping and dancing and grinding against one another. 

_ Won't hurt if I go wild one night. _

Before entering the crowd, Jaemin grabbed a red cup and dunked the whole drink. It tasted bitter and burned his throat but the thought of getting drunk and having the night of his life made him a tad little happy.

Jaemin was always a lightweight anyway.

He grabbed another cup as he made his way to the middle of the living room. Letting himself go, he started to jump around and dance to the beat of the music. There was little space and he took advantage of the limited room to grind back on a stranger.

In his part, the stranger was already trying to touch him, so he's just lending him a hand and easing his job. He grinded back tipsily and felt warm hands on top of his abs.

_ How daring. _

Being in that position led Jaemin to recall an unnecessary memory. He remembered his ex-boyfriend used to like holding him with an arm around his waist just because he liked back hugging Jaemin. It wasn't too long ago yet it felt ages since Jaemin let someone touch him the same way.

It irked him that this position will automatically remind him of his ex and all their good memories because, in all honesty, they don't have much bad memories other than the mutual break up. 

The hand on his abs crawled higher and resedt across Jaemin's chest, either feeling his pecs or his heart beat. Jaemin didn't dare ask why. It was a night to let loose and do stupid things.

Stupid, in Jaemin's dictionary, involved teasing the other by grinding his ass back and pulling his neck down so their lips could touch. He noticed how they weren't that different in height and  _ oh,  _ this was gonna be exciting. A sinful touch, Jaemin would call as he closed his eyes, enjoying the stranger's touch.

How fun was it to kiss a random stranger without even looking at their face. Jaemin loved it. The thrill, the desire, the lust, the want. He needed it.

His sight was blurry from tears or the blinding lights but Jaemin paid no attention as he crashed his lips against the stranger's. It felt foreign yet so, very familiar. The way their lips slotted together and their synchronized breathing even matched.

_ Too bad you're gonna be just a one night stand. _

Jaemin smirked, arms wrapping around the stranger's neck and pulled him close that they could feel the fall and rise of their chests. "Wanna take it somewhere else?"

Jaemin can't remember the answer but maybe it was a yes by the way he was pulled out of the crowd. Maybe it was a yes by the way they kissed against the walls so aggressively and passionately. Maybe it was indeed a yes by the way his back hits a soft bed. 

The room was foreign and unfamiliar yet something in the room smelled so familiar to Jaemin. It reminded him of coffee. Everything reminded him of coffee at one point because he was caffeine addicted at this rate.

Funny how the stranger felt foreign yet still very familiar. Maybe it was the comforting smell of his favourite thing. Maybe it was how his kisses are too addictive, just like Jaemin's coffee.

A nagging thought in the back of his mind told him to tell his best friends but he chose to ignore and pay attention to his present. To the boy stripping their clothes and kissing him senseless.

Jaemin couldn't identify the stranger's face yet each kiss and every touch burns deep. It was too good. Everything felt too good. He hadn't gone out with anyone in a long time, much more sex. The last being  _ the  _ ex boyfriend. 

_ Why am I thinking of you even with someone else? _

Jaemin cried out of pleasure as the stranger took his time to kiss every inch of his body. As if he was worshipping Jaemin. Jaemin's face lit up on fire, embarrassment clear on his face but he didn't want to stop. He wanted more.

More of his touches. More of his kisses. More of him. More of everything.

Jaemin hoped that this hot stranger trying to fuck him will make his mind finally forget of a certain moon eyed boy. 

So, Jaemin moaned like he never did before. He went wild, his alcohol-influenced mind can't think straight anymore. All he needed is the stranger and for him to fuck his brains out. The other did his part well, pounding Jaemin's ass like there's no tomorrow and hitting his sweet spot too many times.

What Jaemin failed to notice was how their eyes softened at his every wince and moan, going a bit slower when he got too rough. What Jaemin failed to notice was how he had screamed someone else's name as he came–a name he shouldn't have called out, a name he missed to call. What Jaemin failed to notice was how the stranger had cleaned them both up after the mindblowing sex, tucking him in and let Jaemin cuddle him to sleep.

What Jaemin stupidly failed to notice was the tender kiss that lingered on his forehead and a soft I love you before he knocked out cold.

**  
  
**

❦

**  
  
**

Jaemin shouldn't have felt this warm in a stranger's bed. He really shouldn't but it was hard to let go when he enjoyed the warmth and the solace in the stranger's arms.

But he knew how this went, how one night stands were like. He just can't believe his first one night stand had to be so perfect. Warm and peaceful.

So, imagine the horror in Jaemin's face as he woke up to be met with a not so unfamiliar face but one that was  _ too  _ familiar. Someone he could recognize in the dark easily. Someone he could know no matter how much time had passed. 

Out of instinct, Jaemin backed away without consideration of the single bed they were in and fell straight down to the floor with a loud thud that woke the  _ stranger  _ in the bed.

"Jaemin?"

_ It hasn't been a day and my head is killing me. _

Jaemin looked up, hurt and betrayal written on his face. He didn't expect to be taken advantage of in his drunken state although he knew he consented and did not hate whatever happened even an ounce. Yet it wasn't as simple as it seemed. 

Or was it?

"Jaemin," 

Jaemin found himself pulled up onto the bed and he eyed how worried the other was, checking his body for any injuries. He was wrapped with a blanket and fed with a glass of water.

"Do you feel better? Is your head okay? Is your ass...sore?" 

_ Oh. Yes. Yesterday. _

Just like that, all the memories at the party until the moment Jaemin fell asleep passed through his mind like a movie. He didn't know why he couldn't recognize him last night but being in front of him at the moment, naked and sore wasn't really a good feeling.

"Can you get me my clothes?" Jaemin's voice came out quiet. 

"Jaemin, please. Talk to me," 

"Jeno," Jaemin grits his teeth, tears threatening to spill. "My clothes, please."

Jeno relented, shoulders dropping as he picked up the scattered clothes off the floor. Jaemin winced as he saw how messy they threw their clothes last night. His head is in pain but his heart hurts more.

Once Jeno gave back Jaemin his clothes, Jaemin mumbled a small thank you. He didn't look at Jeno because he didn't feel like swimming in his old feelings so early in the morning. Truth to be told, Jaemin was just afraid.

"Can you leave? I need to get dressed," 

Jeno suddenly knelt down in front of him, grabbing Jaemin's hands softly. "Jaemin, please. Let's talk,"

"We don't have anything to talk about, Jeno."

"We do, if you'd just let me."

"Why?"

Jeno froze over the question, staring into Jaemin's teary eyes. 

"Why, Jeno? Why now? Why after I try to forget you? Why did you have to come back and ruin me? Why did you need to be here? Why am I in your bed?"

"Nana,"

"Don't call me that!" Jaemin shouted, covering his ears and letting the first few tears drop. "Please leave, I want to change."

Jeno reluctantly stood up and left the room. Jaemin exhaled deeply. 

_ Am I overreacting?  _

Jaemin quickly put on his clothes, struggling with his skinny jeans as he still felt the pain on his ass. He groaned, regretting getting drunk that he couldn't even recognize his own ex boyfriend.

He opened the door and Jeno instantly got up to his feet. Jaemin tried to avoid him and ran straight to the door but Jeno caught him, burying his head in Jaemin's neck.

"Please, Jaemin. Don't do this to me."

"Jeno, I'm not doing anything."

"Please, do I have to beg on my knees?" That seemed to do the job as Jaemin stopped trying to pull away. 

Jaemin relished in the comfort of his  _ home,  _ the arms that held a lot of meaning for him. The one that was more of a home than his own.

"I know you have a lot of questions."

"I don't," Jaemin interrupted.

Jeno tightened his hold around him and he was grateful Jaemin let him.

"I still regret our break up," Jeno started, sighing softly. Jeno could feel Jaemin tremble. "That's the thing I regret the most, letting you go and hurting you."

"You practically dumped me, Jeno." Jaemin replies coldly, so unlike him. "And I let you,"

"I know, I was wrong. I was stupid. I was a fool for asking that and I'm heartless for hurting you. I never meant to,"

"Sometimes, the pain caused unintentionally hurts more, Jeno."

"Jaemin, I'm sorry. I'm asking for forgiveness but I'm not hoping to be forgiven. I really am very sorry, you don't deserve to be told those words by me."

"Stop, just–" Jaemin turned around, facing him face to face. "Just stop. I don't know what you're trying to do right now. Stop hurting yourself, Jeno. Stop,"

"I can't." Jeno's voice cracked. "I can't because I know how much pain I inflicted to you. Someone with so much happiness in their heart. So much love and forgiveness. Yet I hurt you."

"Cut to the chase already, I'm tired." Jaemin avoided his eyes, tears stinging his eyes.

"That day, I undermined your feelings. I acted like our relationship was some kind of fling. It was stupid of me. I knew how much it hurt you but I did it anyway. I said your feelings for me weren't real and that I wasn't in love with you. 

"But truthfully, the only person I lied to is me." Jeno sobbed. "I was too scared, Jaemin. I was a coward. I didn't want you to keep waiting because I knew I was gonna mess up. The thought scared me so much that I was afraid I would lose you forever. I didn't want that. I still want to see you. I still want to love you."

"Is that why you rejected the offer?"

"One of the reasons. Nana," Jeno cupped Jaemin's face. "S Uni was never my destination. I was fine with anywhere as long as I learned. It didn't matter where and I didn't wanna leave here. I know you said to get out of my comfort zone, but it's hard. It's all I've learned for years. It came to the point where the only thing I looked forward to was, it was–"

"Please don't do this to me, Jeno." Jaemin cried. "Why are you like this, you stupid fool?" Jeno pulled Jaemin close, perching his chin on top of Jaemin's shoulder with his hand rubbing comfortingly at his back. "Fuck you,"

"I know,"

"You're the dumbest stupidest idiotic fool. You're so fucking stupid. You're so so stupid. How could you go and sprout all these shit and expect me to be okay after, huh? You were so damn stupid, Jeno. Do you think telling me these will change anything, huh?" Do you?"

Jeno shook his head softly. "No, it won't."

"Then, why?"

"I don't wanna live with regrets. I don't wanna regret lying to you. I don't wanna regret not seeing you again. I don't wanna regret not being able to kiss you anymore. I don't wanna regret you. I let you walk away after tearing you apart and broke you,"

Jaemin clutched onto Jeno's shirt, dampening his shoulder area with more tears. "You stupid idiot."

"I know,"

"You dumb fool,"

"I know,"

"You jerkass bastard,"

"I...know,"

"I still love you,"

Jeno stopped moving, breath hitching as he registered the words in his brain. "Jaemin, you–"

"I still love you but I'm not gonna accept you so easily."

Jeno tightened his hug, digging his chin on Jaemin's shoulder. "I love you, I love you, I love you so much."

"Now, let me go. I don't wanna see you right now."

"B-but–"

Jaemin punched Jeno in the stomach, making the latter stagger back and holding onto his stomach. 

"That's for making me cry again, idiot." 

Jaemin reached out to give a hard pinch to Jeno's arm, eliciting a loud pained yelp.

"That's for fucking me last night, jerk."

Jaemin stretched out his hand to Jeno's face and Jeno winced, preparing himself for a harsh slap. What he gets instead is the touch of soft lips. 

"That's for...for.." Jaemin trailed off, suddenly going blank. Jeno bit down a smile but Jaemin noticed which made him punch Jeno's other arm.

"Don't call or text me,"

"I don't have your number?"

"You have friends in your department, no?"

"...Are you asking me to ask them for your number?"

"Do I have to spell everything out for you?" Jaemin rolled his eyes, annoyed. "Don't follow me out, stay there."

Jeno grabbed Jaemin's wrist before he could step out. "Aren't you still sore? You can just–"

"I said," Jaemin growls. "Stay,"

Jeno felt small under Jaemin's threatening gaze and nodded timidly.

"Don't come and meet me, or bring me flowers, or ask me out for dinner, or write me stupid love letters, or give me useless gifts."

A hint of a smile ghosted on Jeno's lips. "Is that supposed to be a hint?"

"Don't make me think for you." Jaemin groaned and finally got out of Jeno's place. "Bye, Jeno." 

"See you soon, Jaemin."

**  
  
**

❦

**  
  
**

Lady Luck has blessed Jeno too soon.

"I thought you didn't work today."

"I don't, I'm covering for someone right now."

Jaemin hummed, looking around the empty cafe save for the two students doing their assignment. 

"You didn't try to do anything I said, not even a call or anything." Jaemin pouted, eyes casted down on the counter. 

"You said...don't,"

"Is it so hard for you to understand what I'm trying to say?"

"Stop using negative forms when you talk to me and just say it straight to my face." 

"I thought this was time for you to repent your wrongdoings and make me love you again."

"You still do,"

"Well, I still am pissed at you too!"

One of the students hissed their way for being way too loud for a two person conversation face to face. Jaemin slouched down and frowned. 

"My work ends at 6pm today,"

"So?"

"When do your classes end?"

"Why should I tell you?" Jaemin replied, defensively. Jeno smiled kindly, as if saying it's okay and Jaemin felt bad instantly. "Around 6.30,"

"Great!" Jeno beamed. "I'll pick you up, we'll go for dinner, somewhere with all your favourite food. I'll buy you sunflowers and a bunny plushie, is that okay? I haven't written the letter but I'll do it once my shift ends. How's that?"

Jaemin was already blushing madly at the end of Jeno's sentence. He pursed his lips, trying to bite down a wide smile. He knew how broken their relationship was before but he also knew that Jeno's apology was sincere and Jaemin was always weak for the moon eyed boy.

Jaemin nodded casually.

"Curfew?" Jeno asked.

"Are you trying to shoo me away as fast as possible?"

"No, just wondering if we'd have all the time for the night. I'm not really planning on letting you go."

"Good, then make sure you don't."

Jaemin huffed, puffed out his chest and left the campus cafe in a hurry. It was so tough to act nonchalant and mean to Jeno when all he wanted to do was run into his arms and smooch his face with kisses.

Jaemin was sure everything wouldn't go back to how it was when they dated because it was going to be better. They've grown up and although Jaemin might act like a child every now and then, he knew Jeno would still love even that side of him. 

Jaemin wanted to grow up with Jeno and have him by his side until they're old and wrinkly and even then, he knows he would still love that man.

Maybe they were broken once but it just makes them stronger.

Maybe the worst day to ever happen to Jaemin wasn't exactly the worst.

Maybe the caffeine imprint he has deep in his heart in the form of Lee Jeno was what made Jaemin realize that he would always welcome Jeno back. No matter what.

Jaemin just hopes his friends would forgive him for their sudden heart attacks over seeing Jaemin casually walking up to the campus cafe and kissing the cashier full on the lips.

Lady Luck was on his side now and forever, anyway. 

❦

**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**


End file.
